Miriam Strout
Miriam Strout was a British witch and Healer on the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She was described to be a motherly-looking healer. Biography 1995 Strout was responsible for looking after long-term patients such as Agnes, Gilderoy Lockhart, and Alice and Frank Longbottom. When Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley came up to the Janus Thickey Ward by accident, she led them in, mistaking them wanting to visit Lockhart, who had managed to sneak out of his room for a while. She was also looking after Broderick Bode when he was killed by a Devil's Snare plant sent to him by the Death Eater Walden Macnair, disguised at the time as an elderly wizard. Although St Mungo's has very strict regulations of the gifts allowed into the hospital, Strout mistook the Devil Snare to be a harmless Flitterbloom and thought the improving Bode could take care of it, a dreadful mistake which cost him his life. She was suspended on full pay whilst the matter was investigated and was unavailable for comments for the Daily Prophet. It is unknown if Strout was eventually fired or reinstated in her position. Personality and traits Strout was evidently a very caring and kind-hearted witch, given her job as a Healer, meaning she specialised in tending to the both the physically and mentally unwell, in the Janus Thickey Ward. She was very mothering and protective of her vulnerable patients, such as Gilderoy Lockhart, who she even seemed to feel much compassion for, since he received no visitors. However, she was somewhat naive and inattentive in her professional duties, as she foolishly failed to identify a lethal Devil's Snare plant that had been brought into her hospital ward (mistaking it for a harmless Flitterbloom), a thoughtless mistake which resulted in her patient Broderick Bode being killed by the plant, and her being suspended from her position. Magical abilities and skills *'Healing magic': As a professional Healer working at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Strout was highly proficient in the art of medical magic. She worked in the Janus Thickey Ward, meaning she was very able in looking after people who had suffered permanent spell damage. For her healing duties, she would have been highly accomplished with healing spells, healing potions, and other magical remedies to help cure or medicate her patients. In addition, in order to have trained as a Healer, she would have needed N.E.W.T.s in Charms, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, all at least "Exceeds Expectations" or "Outstanding" level. *'Charms': Strout was highly capable in charm-work, given how a N.E.W.T. is required in Charms for all Healers; furthermore, she was capable of unlocking the locked door to the Janus Thickey Ward with the Unlocking Charm, as well as fixing a Fancy hippogriff calendar to the wall with her wand for Broderick Bode, most likely using the Sticking Charm. Appearances * * Notes and references de:Miriam Strout es:Miriam Strout fr:Miriam Strout ru:Мириам Страут pl:Miriam Strout Strout, Miriam Strout, Miriam Strout, Miriam Strout, Miriam Strout, Miriam